memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Looking Glass Part One/Act Three
The Valiant is at full stop in front of the interdimensional rift at 10 kilometers. Colonel's log stardate 54339.4. We're maintaining our position of the rift pending what Laurel has told us about what is going to happen, soon I just hope that we can stop whatever is going to get the issue straighten out. In his ready room Typhuss looks at Will. I don't think anything is going to happen, just because it happened in her reality doesn't mean its going to happen here says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Maybe but look at what we've been through Colonel Sheppard going into an alternate universe and gained information on where Michael was going to hit, and saved Teyla, the Wraith superhive gaining information on Earth from an alternate universe Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Laurel didn't give us any real proof that the Cardassians in our reality are going to attack and all of this could be a trick, I have more experience and contact with alternate realities then you do, I don't believe anything she tells us until I see real proof says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. If she was tricking us she would of taken control of the ship and flew it into the rift Will says as he looks at him. The doors chimed. Come Will says as he looks at them. Commander Gomez walks in. Colonel, Admiral I was reviewing this chip when I saw this Commander Gomez says as she puts the chip into the large screen. On the screen it shows a Cardassian command carrier as Typhuss is shocked by this. So what, one Cardassian ship and that ship isn't a match for any Federation fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Gomez. Will turns to him. Do you not see this thing could plow through a Federation fleet we're helping her, Cameron start working on a way to shield the outer hull from taking too much damage and work with Jenny on remodulating the shields Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. She nods and leaves the ready room. Why the hell is this our problem, its not our job to save every reality and its her problem not ours says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. If we don't prepare for it then it will be our problem we've got the coordinates on the meeting place, and we will have a huge problem if that thing launches in our reality as well Will says as he looks at him. Then they see the carrier plowing through the Federation Home Fleet and 147th fleet. How is one ship going to fight the Cardassian fleet in another reality alone says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We'll come up with a plan Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him.